Reckoning
by ShadowSesshoumaru
Summary: SEQUEL TO BELONGING (I highly recommend reading that one first!) Sesshoumaru is working to unite the demon clans of the west under his rule, but when his heirs are kidnapped it could start the most brutal war the world has ever seen. How far will the Lord of the West go to save his children? Rated M for future situations. SessxRin pairing
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Helloooo again! Glad to be back, sad to report that I still do not own Inuyasha or any of the affiliated characters. Someday... P.S.~ if you haven't read Belonging you really should check it out before you read Reckoning =^.^=  
**_

~_Chapter One~_

Rin wiggled deeper into the covers, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge that she was awake. The solid warmth of her mate at her back filled her with a deep contentment as he curled around her protectively, and the stillness and serenity of the morning was a rare and precious gift. Rin planned to cling to it as long as she could, and obstinately squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to return to sleep.

"It's no use," Sesshoumaru rumbled from behind her. "I've already tried."

With a little smile, Rin rolled in his arms so that she could look up at her beautiful husband. His eyes were like molten gold as he propped his head up on his hand and reached out to run his fingers gently down the lines of her face, a gesture that held so much love and affection that Rin thought she might melt into the blankets of their futon.

"Let's just stay here today," she suggested, snuggling into his caress. His eyes brightened and he cocked his head inquisitively to the side.

"And what would we do to entertain ourselves?" he asked silkily, his hand trailing down the soft skin of her neck. Rin felt her heart begin to race as his nimble fingers seemed to lay a trail of fire across her flesh.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," she whispered huskily, tilting her head back to give him more room to play. He softly closed his hand around her neck, gently dominating her as he pulled her close and leaned over her.

"Don't I always?" he murmured before reaching down and capturing her lips in a sweet, teasing kiss. Rin melted into him, surrendering completely but before he could deepen the kiss both of them froze as a sudden awareness tingled in their minds. Pulling apart, both of them glanced towards the door of their room, where two pair of bright little eyes peered at them curiously from around the corners. With a wry grin Rin scooted away, glancing up at Sesshoumaru where he glared at the tiny culprits.

"We're caught," she chuckled. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his children and growled deeply, but the toddlers weren't in the least bit intimidated and took it as an invitation, charging into the room and flinging themselves gleefully onto the blankets with their parents. Rin laughed as the twins pounced on their father while he snarled with mock ferociousness, batting them gently and wrestling with them while they squealed in delight. At two years old, Miyako and Katsurou were looking more like their father with every day that passed, their bright silver hair and gold eyes matching his exactly. Only the colors of their marks were different, instead of magenta stripes and a blue moon the twins had blue on their chubby baby cheeks, and the crescent moon had darkened to black since their birth.

"Pests," Sesshoumaru muttered affectionately as he pinned his giggling offspring. Rin reached over and snagged Miyako, dragging the little girl into her lap and hugging her tightly as Katsurou wiggled free and launched himself at Sesshoumaru again.

"How did you two get out of the nursery again?" Rin wondered, exasperated. "At least you waited till we were awake this time," she added under her breath, though Sesshoumaru's sharp ears heard her effortlessly and he snorted his agreement. The twins had been thwarting all efforts to keep them contained for the past two weeks. The first several days it had had happened, the children had simply crept into their parent's bedroom and stood beside the futon staring until either Sesshoumaru or Rin had awakened. As much as Rin loved her children, it was unsettling being woken like that, and she knew Sesshoumaru was just as grateful as she was that they seemed to be leaving that phase behind.

With a sigh, Sesshoumaru dislodged Katsurou and tumbled him gently onto the futon next to Rin as he stood gracefully and moved to begin dressing for the day. Rin watched morosely as he donned his clothing, each layer transforming him from the warm husband into the cold, powerful daiyoukai who held dominion over the lands of the west. Her gaze wondered over him appreciatively. Fully dressed, he looked as he had for centuries, strong and aloof, and once again she wondered what she had done to deserve the love of such an incredible mate. He noticed her looking, and responded in kind, his eyes traveling possessively over her body until she was blushing. Not for the first time, she was grateful that she had not seemed to age since that strange night that had brought her children into the world.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Rin said, knowing she was pouting. Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow lasciviously and the corners of his mouth twitched. Rin blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Not because of _that_," she said, then grinned and added, "well, not _just_ because of that. It just seems silly that you have to meet with the war council so often when we haven't had any trouble since Katashi was killed."

"True," he replied, walking back towards the bed. He tilted his head down to look earnestly into her eyes. "But the reason he was able to gain that much power was because I had accepted the title of Lord without accepting the responsibilities. I'll not make such a mistake again, not with so much more at stake."

Rin sighed, knowing he was right.

"It seems like peace is more work than war," she complained, and he snorted his amusement. He leaned down to rest his hands for a moment on the soft silver hair of his children, then leaned in to press a lingering kiss to Rin's soft lips. He pulled back and moved towards the door.

"There's always nap time," she called suggestively after him, and he grinned at her over his shoulder, humming his approval before disappearing through the door and into the hall.

_~Five Years Later~_

Rin sat in the forest outside the castle, resting in a large clearing with Arata dozing contentedly in her lap while she pet him. Not far away, Miyako and Katsurou were chasing each other through the trees while Jakken trailed behind them trying to keep the rowdy seven-year-old's in line. Ever since they were babies, no matter what steps were taken to try to contain the children somehow they had always escaped, and so the poor youkai had been tasked with keeping an eye on them. Rin bit her cheek trying not to laugh, the toad demon had never been able to control Rin, he had no chance at all of corralling her children. Next to her, her friend Michiko leaned back against a tree, watching with raised eyebrows as Jakken worked himself into a fit and the twins ignored him completely.

"He's not cut out for child care," the beautiful demoness mused. Rin chuckled as she remembered how she had abused the poor little youkai as a girl and shrugged.

"I survived," she grinned, and Michiko returned her smile as she shifted her considerable girth into a more comfortable position. The demoness was nearing the end of her own pregnancy, and she was glowing with health and happiness. Her mate, Taichi, had worked his way through the ranks until he was Sesshoumaru's second in command. Both youkai had proven their loyalty in the chaos of the uprising two years ago, and as a reward Sesshoumaru had given them his permission to wed, despite the protests that Taichi was not powerful enough for Michiko's noble blood. The enormous Inu warrior may not have had the strength to transform into the full demonic form, but he was a brilliant strategist, and in Sesshoumaru's eyes had earned the right to mate with whomever he chose if she would have him. Rin and Sesshoumaru had secretly been vastly entertained as Michiko led Taichi a merry chase, knowing the entire time that she would accept. Michiko shifted again, and Rin looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked with a small frown, pausing mid stroke. Arata, grudgingly opened one eye to see why his mistress had stopped petting him and flicked his nine tails in annoyance. Michiko waived Rin's concern away, saying breezily, "Oh, it's nothing, my dear. The baby is restless is all and we can't get comfortable."

Rin smiled sympathetically as she recalled her own discomfort.

"When I was pregnant Sesshoumaru used to rub my belly for me. It made all three of us feel better when he did it," she grinned. Michiko smiled back, though even after all this time she had a difficult time reconciling stories like that with the dangerous Lord of the West that she was familiar with.

"Perhaps when Taichi returns I'll have him rub my belly for me too," she said excitedly, knowing that her husband would do anything she asked. Both women fell silent.

"I wish they would come home soon," Rin whispered, and Michiko nodded in agreement. Arata slipped off of her lap and Rin paused to glare at him for his lack of compassion. Both of their husbands had been gone several weeks, traveling to speak to the leaders of the different clans that inhabited the West. They were due to be gone for a while longer, but at home their mates missed them terribly.

An arrogant chuckle cut through the trees, and the women whirled around to see Sesshoumaru and Taichi standing smugly behind them.

"I knew you'd miss me," Taichi teased, reaching down to help his wife to stand. Sesshoumaru held out his arms just in time to catch Rin, who had leapt to her feet and launched herself at him with a shout of joy. He caught her up and buried his face in her hair, breathing deep and holding her just as tightly as she was holding him. Behind them, Taichi was running his hands over Michiko's belly protectively while she smiled at him.

"I didn't miss you," she huffed playfully, "I only wanted you back so you could rub my belly!"

Sesshoumaru pulled back and gave Rin a dry look while Taichi stared confusedly at his mate. Rin beamed up at Sesshoumaru, completely unashamed to have shared the story.

"It was good advice," she smiled, slipping under his arm and pressing against him.

"My Lord!" Jakken shouted, finally noticing Sesshoumaru's arrival. He began to run towards them, but at his cry the children also discovered the newcomers. Both immediately turned and began to race towards their father, Katsurou calling out excitedly with Miyako right beside him, though she somehow managed to seem dignified at a full sprint. They easily outpaced the stubby Jakken, leaving him far behind. Stepping away from Rin, Sesshoumaru waited patiently for them to barrel into him and glanced from one to the other as they talked excitedly, masterfully listening to both children at the same time while they chattered about their adventures while he'd been gone. Taichi and Michiko bowed and excused themselves, careful to be very respectful, and Sesshoumaru granted his permission with a nod before returning his attention to the twins. Rin watched the two youkai disappear towards the castle and thought how strange it was that no one but she and the children seemed to see Sesshoumaru as anything other than a strong and dangerous leader. Then again, Sesshoumaru was only warm and gentle with his family, his subjects only saw the cold, hard demon Lord that he had been for centuries. Finally Jakken arrived, panting and everyone paused to look at him as he fought for breath..

"My Lord…" he gasped, "allow me to be…. the first to welcome you-"

"You're the last one, Jakken-sama," Miyako pointed out, blinking. The toad choked and glanced around, realizing that the girl was correct. When he looked like he was about to cry, Rin took pity on the poor youkai.

"It's alright, Jakken," she said, "you tried. How about you run back to the castle and make sure everything is in order to welcome your lord home?" Jakken perked up immediately at the chance to boss the staff around, and with a bow scampered off into the woods.

"Papa, change!" Katsurou cried while Miyako looked up at her father imploringly. Sesshoumaru cast an amused glance at Rin, who shrugged and smiled. His eyes bled to red, his markings turning jagged, and he leapt into the air, coming down an instant later in the center of the clearing, fully transformed. As she always, Rin caught her breath at the power and grace of his demonic form, the glossy white fur shining in the sun. Sesshoumaru turned towards his children and crouched, perfectly still, taunting them. They looked excitedly at Rin.

"I bet you catch him this time," she grinned, and with squeals of delight the twins took off towards Sesshoumaru. Rin's heart leapt with pride as her children clumsily stumbled through their own transformations, to be able to achieve full demonic forms at such a young age was unheard of. Rin would never tell them, but the twins' Inu forms were the cutest thing she had ever seen. They looked like puppies, if puppies had been the size of war horses. They were all legs and too-large feet, yipping excitedly as they stampeded towards Sesshoumaru. Perhaps it was the spirit aspects that she had given them, but unlike their father, whose fur shone like new fallen snow, the twins' glossy fur was black as ink. The crescent moon disappeared completely, leaving the blue markings on their cheeks the only relief from the darkness. Some other aspect of the spirit world clung to them in their true forms as well, manifesting in a dark blue fog around their paws that traveled up their legs like a flame. Once they were full grown, the effect would be majestic and ethereal, however at the moment it was taking everything the younglings had to keep from tripping themselves.

Naturally, Sesshoumaru had no trouble evading the little predators, moving with ease to avoid their enthusiastic attacks. He dodged just fast enough to escape and never bit them back, instead nudging them with his enormous muzzle and knocking them over. As Rin had known he would, soon Sesshoumaru made a "mistake" and the twins pounced on him with tiny howls of victory. Rin couldn't help but laugh out loud as she watched the most powerful demon in the world pretend to be vanquished by two little hellhounds who barely reached his belly. Her heart nearly burst with happiness and pride when she though back to how far he had come. The most difficult part of being a father for him had been learning to play, not just observe or participate from a distance, and he had been painfully self-conscious in the beginning. It had taken a long time for him to be able to abandon his self-contained dignity and learn to romp freely with the twins. The three of them had learned together, and it nearly brought Rin to tears of joy to see them now.

Before long the children were exhausted, and just like regular pups they collapsed mid-play and fell asleep wherever they fell while Sesshoumaru cocked his head and looked at them curiously. Transforming back, he went up to each child and placed his hand on their foreheads, coaxing them back into their human forms. Rin walked forward and scooped up the sleeping Miyako. Glancing over, she saw Katsurou resting bonelessly against Sesshoumaru's shoulder and she smiled. Together, the parents began walking slowly towards the castle, speaking softly so they didn't wake the children.

"I missed you," Rin whispered, her eyes shining up at her husband. His golden gaze held hers warmly.

"I know," he answered smugly. Rin scowled at him and the corner of his mouth twitched in amusement.

"I missed you too," he confessed, and Rin blushed at the sincerity in his voice. They walked for a moment in content silence.

"Was your trip successful? I hate to think all that work wasn't worth it," Rin after a moment. Sesshoumaru frowned, and Rin saw as she always did his struggle to open up. After centuries of relying only on himself and keeping his own council, it was difficult for him to allow someone else to share his burdens.

"Youkai in general are not quick to trust, and the leaders of the different clans were very suspicious of us, though they were polite. Some were willing to listen, some were less willing." He sighed in frustration. "The world is changing, we cannot be constantly feuding within our own territories or we become vulnerable. I need them to unite under my command or else we will destroy ourselves from the inside and someone from the outside could come and finish us."

"You will never let that happen," Rin stated firmly. Sesshoumaru gave her a small smile, appreciating her confidence.

"Who among the youkai was the least amenable to a truce?" Rin asked. Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened.

"The cats are not willing to work with us. They are still holding on to their anger from when my father fought their clan leader Oyakata for control of the west almost sixty years ago."

"The fact that you and Inuyasha killed him _again _probably isn't helping either," Rin mused. "But I thought you said that they called off the war when you revived their companions for them during that last battle?"

Sesshoumaru turned and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Ah. 'No longer at war' does not necessarily mean they're willing to become allies," Rin guessed. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"So who _was_ willing to become an ally?" Rin asked curiously. Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow.

"Oddly enough, the Tengu clan was the first to agree to the idea and commit to working for us," he said finally.

"Why is that strange?" Rin asked, confused. Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment as he considered.

"The Inu clan are the most powerful demons in the west, followed by the Cats. The Tengus are nearly, if not just as powerful as the Cats. I find it a bit strange that the birds were so willing to pledge themselves to the Inu clan so quickly."

They had reached the castle and Rin and Sesshoumaru fell silent as they moved through the gates and into the castle. Making their way to the nursery, they settled the children onto their futons and moved quietly away, Rin casting concerned glances at Sesshoumaru as they went. He had withdrawn into the contained, silent state that meant that he was deeply worried. Once they retreated to their room Rin slipped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Do the Tengus and the Cats get along?" she asked quietly. Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Who could possibly get along with Cats?" he asked, and Rin smiled up at him.

"Then perhaps that's why the Tengus were willing to work with us. 'The enemy of mine enemy is my friend' after all."

"Perhaps," Sesshoumaru allowed, "But there is also 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.' They may dislike the Cats, but we are the bigger threat. I wonder what their motivation is."

They fell silent once more, considering. Finally Rin shook her head.

"The only thing you can do is work to bring everyone together under the Inu clan. Hope for the best and prepare for the worst. Either way, it is something to be considered another day. Today, we celebrate that you're home!"

Sesshoumaru smiled down at his mate and leaned in to press a kiss to her warm lips. When she opened her mouth beneath his he pulled her tighter against him, taking her advice and leaving his concerns for another time.

_~Five years later~_

"But _Mama_, we're thirteen now!"

"You're twelve," Rin replied dryly, glanced up at her son from where she sat cleaning her weapons. She and the twins had just finished training, and the children had rushed to clean everything up as they put their equipment in the weapons room where they now sat, being as helpful as they possibly could. Rin had known they were up to something.

"Ok, well we'll be thirteen soon. It's plenty old enough to go into the forest without an army to protect us!" Katsurou begged, his voice cracking a little in his excitement. Rin sighed as she looked at her children. Katsurou fairly quivered with anticipation, his bright gold eyes wide as he pled passionately to go on their adventure. He was easily provoked and quick to anger, just like his uncle, though he was equally quick to forgive and had never held a grudge in his entire life. Miyako stood quietly behind him and showed no emotion at all while she waited for a decision. She had inherited Sesshoumaru's quiet stoicism and though she was slow to anger, once something had pushed her too far her rage was a terrible thing and she might never forgive whatever had angered her. The only people she deemed consistently worthy of forgiveness were Rin and Sesshoumaru, which Rin was thankful for since she was not willing to grant the girl's every wish simply to avoid her ire. They had grown so much, and they were much more powerful than anyone had expected for their age. Combat training had come easily to them and they were incredibly fast, just like their father. Even after all this time, no one could figure out how they were able sneak around as easily as they did, into rooms they were supposed to stay out of and out of rooms where they were supposed to stay. They'd never been caught leaving, and despite their best efforts to find out how they did it even Sesshoumaru was mystified. Rin was glad that while they might have been spirited, they twins were not troublemakers and were generally well mannered, obedient children.

Rin sighed and the twin's eyes lit up, knowing they had made progress with their request.

"We'll be very careful, and we won't go too far," Miyako added, her soft melodious voice pleading.

"Let me talk to your father," Rin said, resigned, and the children cheered. "That's not a yes!" she added as they scampered away, but all of them knew it probably was. Carefully, Rin finished caring for her equipment, not turning around as the grizzled old trainer appeared in the doorway. They were quiet for a few moments as he wondered down the rows of spears and swords, running his hands over the supple wood of the bows in their rests. Rin waited patiently, she had come to know the trainer very well in the years that she had lived at the castle and he had earned a place of great respect in her heart. He would speak when he was ready.

"What are you going to do?" he asked finally. Rin set her sword aside and gave him her full attention.

"I'm not sure, Sensei. I practically grew up in the woods, and they are much stronger than I was as a child. I know that they've snuck into the woods before, as sneaky as they are there's no way that they haven't, but this time they want to stay out there all night, alone. They're just children, they have no idea how important they are as Sesshoumaru's heirs, they just know they aren't allowed to go anywhere without protection, and it's smothering them." She ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"If I don't let them go, they will go on their own eventually, but I'm afraid," she admitted in a rush. "I'm afraid they'll get hurt. I'm afraid to lose them."

The trainer was silent as he considered the situation.

"I believe you're right that if you don't give your permission, they will go on their own. At least by allowing it you have some control over the situation," he mused. Rin slowly nodded and rose to her feet, returning her weapons to their places.

"I'll go talk to Sesshoumaru. Thank you, Sensei," she said, and with a bow that no one else in the castle ever received, she turned and began

Sesshoumaru was in the great hall when Rin finally tracked him down. He was deep in conversation with a tengu emissary, but stopped when he noticed his mate, giving her his full attention. She walked towards her husband, and as she did the tengu bowed low, offering his respects. Rin secretly thought the creatures rather odd, their movements were quick and darting, like the birds that were their true demonic forms. When they were in their human forms their eyes were just a little too big, and if you looked closely enough you would see that their hair was actually made up of very fine feathers. She nodded her head to acknowledge the youkai and he stood, his feathered cloak settling about his shoulders like giant wings. She turned to Sesshoumaru.

"When you have a moment, my Lord, there is something I wish to discuss with you."

The daiyoukai turned to the tengu agent.

"If you will indulge me a moment," he said, and the request was a thinly veiled command. The tengu bowed once more and moved away to give them the illusion of privacy, though demonic senses meant that he couldn't help but overhear. Neither the lord or the lady particularly minded, though the way the tengu settled into complete stillness and seemed to melt into the background unnerved Rin, as it always had. She never complained, it was what made them such good spies for the Inu clan. Rin quickly explained the situation to Sesshoumaru, who stood quietly and listened.

"Why don't we invite them in, since they're eavesdropping from the hall," Sesshoumaru didn't raise his voice, knowing his offspring would have no trouble hearing him. He watched as Miyako and Katsurou slunk shamefacedly into the hall. He glowered at them as they approached, and they cringed a little.

"Sorry papa," Katsurou mumbled as Miyako shuffled her feet, "we were just really excited." Sesshoumaru sighed and relaxed, and Katsurou took it as a sign to continue.

"We just really want a chance to go out into the forest for a night, all the juveniles have been allowed except us."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin, and she raised her eyebrows. The twins held their breath as their parents considered. Finally, Sesshoumaru turned back to his children.

"Very well," he said slowly, and the twins began jumping up and down with excitement. "You may leave this afternoon, stay the night, and return tomorrow morning." The children leapt forward and hugged their parents before racing from the hall to collect everything they thought they might need, and Sesshoumaru stared after them, his expressionless face telling Rin that he was much more worried than he wanted to admit.

"They will be alright," she said, attempting to reassure them both. Sesshoumaru nodded once, and without another word moved towards the tengu demon to resume their discussion. Rin stared at the door where her children had disappeared.

"They will be fine," she whispered, and for a moment, she was almost convinced.

**_A/N: THE SHADOW RETURNS! yayi'msogladi'mback! I missed you all terribly and hope that you like the new story :) The chapters wont all be as long as this one, it just took a bit longer than I expected to get up to speed. As always, R&R! Me love you long time._**

**_~ShadowSesshoumaru_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I set a trap to capture Inuyasha and the gang, but when I went to check the snare it was Jakken. I had to throw him back because he's too small. This, of course, means I do not own any of the characters yet, however I reset it with peanut butter this time, so hopefully my second attempt will be met with greater success. Until then, I wait... ::slinks stealthily off into the shadows::_  
**

_~Chapter Two~_

"Do you have enough food?" Rin asked for the third time. Katsurou sighed inwardly, doing his best to hide his impatience though disguising his emotions had never come naturally to him. He took after his mother in that respect. Still, he didn't want to hurt her feelings by getting upset with her right before they left, so he took a deep breath and smiled at her.

"Yes, mama, we have plenty of food," he replied. The afternoon sun shone brightly as their little family stood alone at a smaller gate in the wall that led directly into the forest, no one wanting to make a bit production of their leaving. Miyako stood nearby, her face neutral as she stoically endured Rin's nervous chattering. Sesshoumaru stood next to his daughter, his face equally expressionless as he watched his children prepare for their adventure. He knew, just as Rin did, that the children had everything they might need- he'd checked their bags himself when they weren't looking just to be sure.

"What about extra blankets?" Rin fretted, her hands fluttering across their packs. "It might get cold tonight and I don't want either of you to catch a chill-"

With an exasperated chuckle Katsurou cut her off by flinging his arms around her and giving her a tight hug. Stepping back, he put his hands on either side of her face and grinned.

"We won't get cold, we won't get hungry, and we won't get hurt. At this rate, we won't even _leave_," he said emphatically, and despite herself Rin found herself grinning back. Her son leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, surprising her. When had he gotten so tall?

Next to them, Miyako gave Sesshoumaru a small smile as she slipped under his arm and snuggled up next to him. He bent down and nuzzled her hair.

"Be safe," he said simply, and Miyako squeezed him a bit tighter before stepping over to her mother, who held her arms out to welcome her. Katsurou sidled up next to Sesshoumaru, his eyes gleaming with mischief. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at the boy, which only made the troublemaker grin wider.

"If you won't be safe, at least be fast," Sesshoumaru said dryly, causing Katsurou to chuckle and butt his head against Sesshoumaru's arm affectionately. Sesshoumaru ruffled his hair and Katsurou batted his hand away playfully before leaning down and scooping up his pack. Miyako already had hers over her shoulder and was waiting patiently for her brother at the gate.

"Remember, you're to go to the camp near the clearing, and if anything happens then come home immediately," Rin said, and the twins nodded their heads vigorously, eager to be off. Sesshoumaru pushed the gate open and the the children started down the path, Katsurou's lanky form bouncing excitedly with every step while Miyako glided along gracefully beside him. Rin folded her hands over her stomach as she watched them disappear around the bend, her chocolate brown eyes wide with worry. Her senses tingled for a moment, but when she paused to examine the sensation she felt nothing out of the ordinary. She dismissed it a moment later as concern for the twins pushed everything from her mind. Sesshoumaru caught her eye and tilted his head inquiringly.

"They're so young," Rin explained. He glanced down the path once more, nodding.

"They are strong and clever," he reassured her, sliding his hand around her waist. She wrapped her arms around him and they stood a moment, lost in thought.

"You don't seem as worried as you were earlier," Rin mused. Sesshoumaru did not respond, but she thought she saw his eyes flicker with some quick emotion. Guilt? Her eyes widened with realization.

"You sent a tengu to watch them!" she exclaimed. That must have been that momentary flash of energy she had sensed. "They are going to be furious if they find out!" she added gravely. Sesshoumaru grimaced a bit.

"If they find out, we'll know that tengus make terrible spies and stop using them to gather information for us," he muttered. Rin looked at him, exasperated.

"He is not to interfere in any way unless they are in danger," Sesshoumaru assured her. "I needed to know they were safe." He added quietly, and Rin sighed.

"I do too. I'm glad you did it, no matter how furious they might be if they found out," she said, resting her head against his chest. Sesshoumaru leaned down and pressed his lips to her temple and Rin closed her eyes and sighed.

"Of course," he said quietly, trailing his lips down her cheek, "now that we know the children will be guarded," he moved to her ear, his tongue snaking out to trace the delicate shell as Rin shuddered, "do you realize we are guaranteed uninterrupted time to ourselves?"

Rin's heart leapt in her chest and she tilted her head back to allow him to slide his lips to her neck, tongue tracing hot lines across her flesh. Her breath caught as she felt the deadly points of his fangs trailing across the delicate skin, and heat pooled low in her stomach.

"Take me inside," she whispered breathlessly, and in an instant Sesshoumaru had her in his arms. Before Rin knew it he had taken them across the grounds and into the castle. A moment later he carried her through the door into their chambers and set her down carefully. The look in his eyes as he slid the door closed made Rin's legs shake with longing, and she held her arms up to him as he stalked towards her. He sank one hand into her thick black hair and snaked the other around her waist, pulling her hard against him as he bent to claim her lips in a passionate kiss. She surrendered to him completely, melting into him as he slid his tongue between her parted lips to taste her deeply. Rin moaned at the erotic feel of his tongue moving against hers, and she pressed herself against him, rubbing against his hard length. Liquid heat pooled between her legs as he growled his approval, his hands moving to undo the ties of her kimono. The garment floated down to pool at her feet as he backed her up to the futon on the floor, shedding his clothing as they went. When Rin's feet bumped the bed, Sesshoumaru nudged her playfully and she fell back onto the soft padding, laughing breathlessly. She scooted towards the head of the bed and he dropped down to stalk towards her, reaching out fast as a snake to grasp her feet and drag her back towards him. Sitting back on his heels, he lifted her leg and teasingly kissed his way past her delicate ankle, up over the soft curve of her calf before pausing to linger on the sensitive skin behind her knee. Continuing his journey, his sensitive ears picked up the sound of her heart thundering in anticipation. He slid his tongue across the smooth skin of her thigh and as he continued higher her breath hitched in anticipation.

Rin's eyelids flickered and she lifted her long lashes to glance breathlessly down to where her handsome mate crouched between her thighs. The sight alone was almost enough to send her over the edge, Sesshoumaru's molten gold eyes gazed up at her as he hovered above the hot, aching flesh between her legs. His breath teased along the sensitive skin and Rin whimpered her need. The corners of Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched smugly, and when he finally reached down and drew his hot, wet tongue across her tender flesh Rin threw her head back, her back arching up off of the blankets in ecstasy. Sesshoumaru gripped her hips to hold her still as he flicked his tongue over the sensitive bud hidden in the folds of flesh. He tormented her as she writhed on the bed, pushing up against him as he tasted her deeply, suckling and nipping at her as she moaned. Higher and higher he pushed her until she was trembling on the edge of completion. He held her there for a delicious, frozen moment, swirling his tongue around her, then with a burst of pressure he sent lightning flashing through her and she came apart, cries of pleasure ripping from her throat as wave after wave tore through her.

When at last she caught her breath, she glanced down to see Sesshoumaru placing gentle kisses on her belly, lips curled in a smirk of male satisfaction. Heat began to build once again low in her stomach as he teasingly ran his tongue across her skin, golden eyes flashing at her. She opened her arms to him, beckoning to her.

"I need you inside me," she whispered huskily, and Sesshoumaru immediately slid up her body to capture her soft lips in a tender kiss. She gasped as he pushed up against her, his hard length hot against her thigh, and he took advantage of her opened mouth to slip his tongue inside, gliding sinuously along hers as he pressed harder against her. She responded by burying her hands in his hair, holding him tightly as she rolled her body against him. He hummed his pleasure and slid his claws down her side and over her hip, kissing her deeply. Rin nudged him, attempting to roll him over so that she could ride him, but he resisted. When she pressed against him more insistently, he growled low in his throat and nipped her lower lip in a gentle punishment.

Hiding a grin of anticipation, Rin began to push at him in earnest, knowing how he secretly liked it when she fought him, when she showed him her strength. As she had known he would, Sesshoumaru growled and clutched her closer, his eyes turning red as his beast demanded that he catch her and dominate her. She twisted sharply and with a snarl he grabbed at her, hauling her back towards him. His raw power made her heart pound, all the more thrilling because she knew that he would never really hurt her. She fought as hard as she could, reveling in his strength as he overpowered her, his taut body like steel against her as he forced her beneath him. Within seconds he had her on her back, wrists pinned down by her head as he snarled and pressed against her. She was powerless, and yet she had never felt safer as she looked up into her mates glowing red eyes. Slowly, she lifted her head and pressed small, sweet kisses beneath his chin, a sign of submission. His snarl gentled to a deep rumble in his chest that rolled through her like thunder, causing a fresh rush of heat to gather between her legs. Restlessly, she pushed her hips against him, spreading her legs and wrapping them around his hips as he released her captured hands. He repositioned himself and leaned down to press his lips against hers, capturing her scream of ecstasy as he thrust himself into her slick heat.

Rin clutched at Sesshoumaru as he buried himself deep inside her, stretching her and filling her completely. He paused for a brief moment to give her a chance to adjust to the feeling before he began to move, sliding sinuously out before surging into her again. Rin dug her fingers into the hard muscles of his back, urging him on as he slowly drove her higher and higher. Sesshoumaru slid one of her legs from around his hips and lifted it to his shoulder, opening her up completely and allowing him to press even deeper inside her. Rin moved her hands to the back of his neck, clinging to him as each powerful thrust sent lightning ripping through her veins. Rin reveled at the sight of him, his muscles rippling as he surged into her again and again. She could feel the power in him as he moved against her, bringing her pleasure. She released his neck and began to slide her hands down her body, his blood-red eyes following the movements with the complete focus of the predator that he was. Her hands traveled lower and the marks on his face became jagged as she caressed the fullness of her breasts, sliding over the tight peaks. Down her slender ribcage they glided, across her smooth belly and then further. Sesshoumaru rumbled encouragingly as the fingers of one hand finally reached their goal and she began to stroke the sensitive bud nestled in the midnight curls between her legs. Her pleasure, already stoked to incredible heights, continued to grow as she writhed against him and he held her stretched out and vulnerable. She felt the familiar tightness begin to coil in her low in her stomach, and her breathing became ragged as she reached for her release.

Sesshoumaru sensed her urgency and increased his speed, driving into her. He could feel himself nearing his release as well and gritted his teeth against the sensation, determined to push her over the threshold once more before he found his own release. He watched as a blush crept across her skin and his beast howled its approval as she suddenly bucked against him, coming apart in his arms. Her muscles tightened around him as wave after wave of pleasure pulsed through her and with a snarl of satisfaction he surged forward, thrusting deep as she milked him of his essence.

Slowly, he moved her leg off his shoulder as she lay quivering beneath him, eyes soft with contentment. He rolled to his side, bringing her with him and tucking her securely against his chest. She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling tiredly at his neck while he lazily stroked his claws down the smooth flesh of her back. Reaching down, Sesshoumaru grabbed the rumpled covers and brought them up and around his mate, and Rin pressed a soft kiss against his throat in thanks. Tucking her head under his chin, they nestled further down into their little nest. Sesshoumaru listened to Rin's heartbeat slow and her breath deepen and felt himself begin to drift towards sleep as well. Holding his mate a little tighter, the lord of the west closed his eyes.

"What do you suppose they're doing without us?" Katsurou inquired as he and his sister meandered through the trees on their way to their designated campsite. The light was just beginning to fade as the sun sank in the west, the shadows below the canopy lengthening and darkening as they made their way further from the castle, which was no longer in view. Miyako shrugged elegantly and continued steadily forward along the path. Katsurou was not discouraged by her lack of participation in the conversation and was perfectly fine continuing without her.

"I bet they're at home worrying," he answered himself matter-of-factly, not really expecting a response. He was surprised when Miyako spoke up, her melodious voice drifting softly through the air.

"They can't be that worried," she said, and Katsurou scowled, his mercurial mood turning dark.

"How long do you think he'll follow us?" he asked, resisting the urge to glare at the seemingly empty sky above them.

"Who knows?" Miyako replied. "We knew this might happen," she reminded her brother calmly.

"I know, but I had hoped that they would just trust us to take care of ourselves instead of sending someone to watch out for us," he pouted. "Nobody else had to take a chaperone," he continued.

"They just don't realize how capable we are," Miyako pointed out fairly, though she was secretly just as upset that their parents had lied about giving them their chance at independence.

"We don't need someone to watch out for us," Katsurou complained, bristling, "we can take care of ourselves!"

Miyako glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and Katsurou paused, then began to smile as he realized what his sister was thinking.

"We could prove it to them," she said quietly, and Katsurou grinned outright in anticipation.

"How about we go to the river camp instead, we'll stay there and go home in the morning just like nothing happened. That tengu won't know where we went, and when we get back tomorrow morning they will either have to acknowledge that we can take care of ourselves or admit that they lied about letting us go alone and that they sent a guard for us."

Miyako nodded her head excitedly, her normal cool composure slipping in her eagerness for a real adventure. Casting a furtive glance toward the sky where their unwelcome watcher lurked, the twins backed carefully into the shadows of a large tree. As they stepped into the darkness, their power began to swirl around them and their forms began to blur until only two sets of smokey eyes remained, glowing an eerie blue. A moment later, those too were gone, leaving no sign that the children had ever been there.

_**A/N: Whelp, that's chap two down! Only who-knows-how-many to go. I really hope you guys are enjoying this story, I'm not getting a lot of feedback lol (except for Kibachow and syv- I heart you both). Please let me know what you think- R&R and/or message me PLEEZE =^.^= As usual, **__**love love love!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. have still managed to elude me. I consulted an expert on the subject and have since purchased a magical device known as a "clicker", which is supposed to enforce my will upon Inus. I have marched around clicking this infernal device, but have not yet had either Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru respond to pledge their eternal loyalty. I'll be leaving a scathing review on that trainer's website later -.-  
**_

_~Chapter Three~_

Miyako closed her eyes as she made the transition. The temperature dropped and she could sense the world around her becoming darker. It was as if she had been standing in the sun and a cloud passed by overhead, casting a shadow over everything. Opening her eyes, she glanced around. She and her brother were standing beneath the same tree, but the world around them had changed. Instead of the tranquil forest softly lit by the light of the setting sun, it was as if twilight had fallen over everything. The bright colors were muted and had changed from warm greens and browns to cool blues and grays, and a cold mist clung to everything. Around them the animals of the forest continued about their lives, birds chirped and fluttered about up in the canopy and squirrels chattered as they scampered through the branches. The sounds, even to the twin's sensitive ears, were muted as well, almost as if they were hearing echoes rather than the sounds themselves. Everything was a little darker, a little different, washed out. Except, of course, for the spirits.

Everywhere she looked, Miyako could see bright splashes of color in the darkness as the ghostly creatures flitted through the trees and slunk through the underbrush. All different sizes and forms, they crawled or flew, invisible outside their own domain. This was their world. She and Katsurou had discovered when they were very young that they could slip into the spirit world and had kept it a secret from everyone, even their mother and father. They had called it shadowing, because it was easier to slip into the spirit world through shadows, and had used it often and gleefully. Anything they could carry they could take into the spirit world, as long as it wasn't alive. By shadowing, they could slip undetected past nurses and guards alike and none had caught them as they adventured around the castle, and sometimes just outside it. In the spirit world the twins could see the true forms of the creatures around them, and it had taught them a great deal about the true nature of things. A deer peeked tentatively through the foliage before tiptoeing out from the cover. Its ears flicked back and forth nervously, but beneath the grayed body of the gentle animal Miyako could see the oni who had assumed the deer's form, hoping to entice a predator close enough to be captured and consumed. While the false body leaned down to graze, the oni turned towards them, furrowing it's brow in confusion. Miyako and Katsurou held very still as it glared at them, searching for something it could not see. Finally, the oni was distracted by some movement in the woods and set its bait-body meandering innocently off into the trees after its prey.

Miyako took a deep breath. They had learned very quickly what a dangerous game they played, balancing the physical and spirit world. The further they sank into the spirit world the less physical influences affected them. They would not be hungry or thirsty and could walk right through physical barriers, but they had discovered that if they could not burn energy from their bodies, they began burning energy from their own spirits. As they entered deeper into the spirit world they could not be harmed physically, but their souls were vulnerable to attacks from angry, aggressive spirits. If they brushed too close to the physical world, they could be seen and suffer attacks to their physical forms, but were unaffected by spirits. It was a difficult line to walk, staying grounded enough that spirits could not sense them but ethereal enough to avoid detection on the physical plane. They could not maintain it for long and would have to choose quickly. Often it came down to which part of them was in the greatest danger; their bodies or their souls.

With the oni gone the children could sense no immediate threats in the area and so slipped deeper into their spirits, leaving the physical world almost completely behind. Looking up, they saw the tengu as clearly as if he had been standing next to them, circling frantically as he searched for some sign of them. Inside the great bird, they saw his human form as well, eyes wide with panic. After a few moments, he ceased circling and raced away, though oddly enough he did not head back towards the castle. Miyako frowned, but was distracted by her brother's delighted snicker. Glancing over, Miyako was struck anew at his appearance in the spirit world, though she had seen it nearly all her life. Unlike the glowing spirits who were at home on this plane, she and her brother seemed to be made entirely of darkness. His eyes glowed an eerie blue as the shadows that made Katsurou's face shifted into an impish smile. At the same time, his beast gaped at her in a dog-grin, tongue lolling out of his mouth happily, the two images hovering over each other. Miyako grinned back and felt her beast wriggle with glee at the trick they were playing.

"He'll never find us!" Katsurou exclaimed, his voice reverberating oddly. "Let's go!"

They adjusted their packs on their shoulders and together the two of them bounded off in the direction of the second camp, laughing as they ran straight through trees and rocks. After a while, they began to tire and slowed to a walk, conserving their spirit energy by slipping closer to the physical world. Though they were still incorporeal enough to avoid leaving a trail, they were no longer able to walk through obstacles and were forced to wind their way around trees and cliffs. As they walked, Katsurou glanced around, distracted. He sent a tiny pulse of power into the area around them and waited expectantly. Moments later a whirl of color exploded in his mind and he grinned excitedly as a little spirit flitted into view. He held up a hand and the sprite fluttered over, landing on his wrist and clamping its mouth over the tip of his thumb. Katsurou waited patiently as the sprite, in the form of a tiny dragon, sipped at his energy before turning and waddling up his arm to his shoulder, diving under Katsurou's shadowy hair.

"Hello, Mimic," Miyako said with a smile. The little spirit popped his head out from his hiding place around Katsurou's neck, several ghostly strands of hair caught on his miniature horns.

"Hello Mimic!" the little creature chirped, then disappeared back into his makeshift den. Katsurou laughed as it wriggled against his neck, letting his happy energy flow into the tiny spirit. The twins had met Mimic when they were little, and when Katsurou had shared some of his spirit energy to feed the creature it had bonded to him immediately. Mimic had stayed with the twins and over time had become bonded enough that he could sometimes appear to them on the physical plane. Though it was not exceptionally bright, the little clown could take the form of anything it saw and could repeat simple phrases, resulting in much hilarity for his youkai friend. The little spirit may not have been very tough, but the twins had learned to watch it closely for signs that a threatening spirit might be in the area. If Mimic ran, they should too.

Together, the trio made their way deeper into the forest, headed toward the river that wound its way through the western territory. They walked in companionable silence, Mimic sending content bursts of colors into Katsurou's mind as they traveled.

Katsurou began bouncing on his toes excitedly with every step, causing Mimic- who now a squirrel- to chortle happily as it clung to the collar of his kimono. They were getting closer to the camp, and with every step Katsurou grew more eager to arrive. The sun had sunk deeper in the sky and the shadows were stretching across the ground when the trees opened up and they found themselves on the shore of a lake. The sun was still high enough to sparkle on the still water as they gazed across at the forest on the far side, though they stood in the shadows of the trees.

"The camp is right on the other side," Katsurou said excitedly, "let's just go across!" Miyako licked her shadowy lips and her beast flicked an ear tensely.

"I don't know, that's there's not a lot of cover for us and we'll be fully shadowed. Maybe it would be better to go around…" she replied uncertainly.

"Around," Mimic muttered, chewing nervously on Katsurou's ear. He squinted at the far bank.

"It's not that far, we could run it," he said confidently. Miyako still looked unsure and glanced up at the sky, looking at the sun where it sat perched right above the tree line.

"We should wait until it gets a little darker," she suggested, but Katsurou rolled his eyes.

"If we wait any longer it will be completely dark by the time we reach the camp. Let's just go!" he growled, and his eyes glowed briefly as he settled deeper the spirit world. He took off over the water and with a curse Miyako shadowed completely and followed him. She caught up easily and together they raced across the lake, their spirits too light to break the surface.

They were halfway across and Miyako was beginning to relax when Mimic screeched shrilly and launched himself away from Katsurou, flapping his new bird wings frantically. Miyako had only a second to meet Katsurou's horrified gaze as they both felt a malevolent force rising from the depths of the lake. They dove to the side as the enormous spirit exploded from the water, the glassy surface undisturbed by the evil spirit. The twins got a good look at its momentum carried it into the air. The spirit looked like a giant koi, and as it fell back to the water its angry eyes fixed on the twins. Katsurou felt its hatred shoot down his spine like a lance.

"Change back!" he cried frantically.

"We can't!" Miyako screamed, "It's too bright. Look out!"

Katsurou dove to the side as the koi breached again right beneath him. The spirit flailed in frustration as it missed its quarry and sank once more into the water.

"It's a water spirit, it's tied to the lake. We have to get to shore!" Miyako gasped as they dodged the creature once more. The thing was astoundingly fast for its size. Katsurou glanced back at the sun, which continued to inch its way unhurriedly below the trees, the shadows slowly stretching across the surface. An idea struck him.

"Turn around!" he cried, and Miyako shot him an incredulous glance as she leaped away from the creature.

"Get to the shadows!" he clarified, and an instant later both of them were running as fast as they could towards the middle of the lake. The evil spirit followed, gaining on them as they raced desperately towards their goal. With a burst of speed, the creature launched itself into the air, mouth opened wide as it descended upon its quarry. The twins cried out in terror as they leapt forward, arms reaching out towards the shadows.

The twins' physical bodies crashed through the surface of the water and Katsurou felt a chill surge through him as the spirit passed through them harmlessly an instant later. He pulled himself to the surface and kicked his feet, treading water as he fought to catch his breath. Miyako popped up a moment later with a gasp, her soft flowing hair plastered to her face in a very undignified way. She shoved it out of the way with a glare that would have killed anyone but her brother and he grinned at her, his terror already turning to elation. With a snarl she pulled her fist back and punched him as hard as she could in his arm, causing him to yelp and scurry away through the water. She turned, leaving him behind as she began to swim towards the shore, and he hurried to catch up. As they dragged themselves onto the beach, Miyako leaned over to wring the water from her hair, still glaring at her brother.

"I told you we should go around, you moron!" she hissed.

"Moron!" came a voice from trees, and Mimic fluttered down to a low branch and fluffed up his feathers reproachfully.

"Shut up!" Katsurou snapped at the little spirit, "Don't side with my stupid sister!"

"Stupid," Mimic muttered darkly, and Katsurou growled at it.

"Come on, let's just get to camp. I want a fire so I can dry off," Miyako said waspishly, and Katsurou followed her, glaring at Mimic who had changed into a koi fish and was now swimming through the air around Katsurou's head.

The remainder of their trek was soggy, but uneventful, and by the time they reached the bank of the river where they intended to make camp the sun had set completely. Katsurou tossed his pack down by a tree as he looked around.

"Alright! How about I unpack and you go get some sticks for fi—" At Miyako's withering glare, Katsurou cut off abruptly.

"You know what? I'll get the sticks, you set things up here." He ducked quickly into the trees, Mimic a rabbit at his heels, and Miyako reached for the packs and began setting out their supplies. When he finally returned with an arm full of wood his sister had organized everything into a respectable campsite, and within moments the twins had a pleasant fire burning. They huddled close to it, their damp kimonos slowly drying as the heat sank through and finally began to warm them. Miyako grabbed the two extra blankets that her mother had insisted they take and grudgingly held one out to her brother, which he took as a sign of forgiveness and accepted with a grin. They sat in companionable silence, staring into the fire. At last, Katsurou spoke.

"Do you think they will be worried?" he asked quietly, clearly thinking about their parents. Mimic, now a fox, yipped comfortingly at him and nuzzled him with its sharp nose. Miyako pulled her blanket around her defiantly, her expression mulish.

"Probably more worried than they would have been if they'd let us go like they were supposed to," she said darkly. "Then we'd be at the camp like _we_ were supposed to."

Katsurou nodded, but it wasn't in his nature to hold onto his anger and he was beginning to feel guilty about running off.

"Maybe we should have turned around and told them we knew we were being followed," he said quietly. "Then they might have really let us do it on our own."

Miyako frowned, refusing to give in.

"Or they would have just made the tengu go with us anyway. You know how they are, they think we have to be protected from _everything_. You were right the first time, this is a better way to prove that we can take care of ourselves. Besides, Mama was _much_ younger than us when she was lived in the woods, and nothing ever happened to her."

Katsurou nodded his head in agreement, and they once again fell silent. Together they listened to the sound of the river flowing over the rocks nearby and the hum of the crickets as they called to their companions in the darkness.

"Maybe we should go back," Katsurou said suddenly. Miyako glared at him, prepared to issue a scathing retort when suddenly Mimic vanished. The twins froze, staring at each other.

"What happened to the crickets?" Miyako whispered. Katsurou opened his mouth to reply when a sudden blur of motion behind Miyako caught his eye. Before his answer could change into a cry of warning, a sudden burst of pain exploded in the back of his head. As the darkness rushed in he saw Miyako reaching for him, struggling desperately against whatever held her in its grasp, and then he saw nothing at all.

_**A/N: Looks like mama Rin's instincts were right! Who on earth would have the guts to mess with Sesshy's babies?! As always, please R&R, I'm loving the responses I've gotten so far! You guys rock my socks =^.^=  
**_

_**~ShadowS**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Bonjour et bienvenu! Welcome to chapter four =^.^= As usual, I am still an utter failure at owning Inuyasha or the affiliated characters, but I have hired a team of ninjas to infiltrate Rumiko Takahashi's home and steal them. Now I just have to find my ninjas...sneaksie creatures they are..._  
**

_~Chapter Four~ _

"Look Mommy!"

Rin glanced up at the little voice, but the child ignored her completely, intent on presenting his prize to the beautiful demoness sitting next to her. Michiko smiled lovingly down at the little Inu child who was holding up an abandoned birds nest for her to see. The little boy had jet black hair pulled back into a queue, much like his father Taichi, but the emerald green eyes came straight from his mother. He was very tall for a five year old, and so very proud of his treasure. Rin felt her heart constrict as she looked down at the beautiful child, seeing another little boy with silver hair and bright gold eyes holding the nest in his place. She blinked and came back to reality as Michiko exclaimed over the nest and the boy preened under her praise before taking off to find a new adventure. From his perch on Rin's shoulder Arata leaned over to investigate the nest, hoping that there was some prize left inside that he might steal.

Rin sighed, leaning back against the tree she was sitting against and Arata turned and butted his head against hers comfortingly. She and her two friends were sitting in their clearing in the woods as the afternoon sun set slowly in the west, painting the sky with fiery oranges and yellows as it went. In the shadows beneath the trees it was quickly becoming cooler, and as she pulled her kimono tighter around her Rin worried for the thousandth time if her children would be warm enough. She should have insisted that they take more blankets. Hearing her sigh, Michiko turned her blazing green eyes to her curiously before giving them an expressive roll.

"They are _fine!_ Honestly, those two monsters of yours are more likely to scare the demons rather than the other way around."

Rin grinned despite her worries as she scratched the bakeneko's velvety head and Michiko's eyes twinkled mischievously. After a moment the demoness looked down at the bird's nest in her hand.

"Do you think he'll notice if I hide this before we go home? I don't know if we can fit any more nests or sticks or rocks in our home," she laughed. Rin's smile turned wistful and she hugged Arata close for a moment, an indignity that he tolerated with remarkable restraint before wriggling free and leaping to sit in the branches above her head, washing himself vigorously.

"They may be his treasures now, but you'll treasure them above all things when he gets too old to give them to you," she said sadly. Michiko huffed and glared sternly at her.

"Enough of this! You are being entirely too depressing, and you will cease this gloomy behavior immediately or I shall be forced to throw you in the lake!" She glared at Rin for good measure before remembering to add, "My lady." Rin burst out laughing.

"You're right, I'm sorry for being so miserable. I just miss them terribly, and worry about them," she said. Michiko nodded, sympathetic at last.

"Yes, well I'm sure this is but the first of many adventures, so you'll have to adjust. Besides," she added with a sly glance at Rin, "the way your husband looks at you it shouldn't be too long before you have another little bundle of worry to chase around the castle." Rin blushed and grinned.

"I hope so," she said, "but from what Sesshoumaru said you full-bloods are so long lived that you don't sire children very often. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are _centuries_ apart!" she pointed out in dismay.

Michiko nodded her head.

"True," she said pensively, "but you're not a demon at all, so who knows? At least you can enjoy trying!"

Rin sighed again, this time in happiness as she recalled her lazy afternoon with her very attentive mate. _Yes, we definitely enjoy trying_, she thought to herself smugly. Michiko smirked at her as if she could read her thoughts and winked at her conspiratorially before standing gracefully and beginning to gather their things. Arata returned to his perch on Rin's shoulder while Michiko called to her son, and the little boy scampered in front of them as they meandered through the thickening darkness towards the castle. As the world around her grew darker, so did Rin's mood and she walked in silence. There was tenseness in her shoulders that she could not relieve, and by the time full dark had fallen the skin at the back of her neck was tingling. Something was wrong, she could feel it. It was very late when at last they reached the castle, and Rin had never been more relieved to see the stone walls of her home. As she and Michiko entered through the great gate Arata curled his tails around her neck while Rin cast her eyes about for her mate. Not seeing him, she fought the urge to break out into a run as she crossed the castle grounds, headed towards the main hall. Despite the late hour, she found Sesshoumaru seated on the dais surrounded by demons vying for his attention as they pressed claims for various issues in his realm, but her mate did not appear to be listening. He gazed off into the distance, staring at the flickering lanterns that had been lit against the darkness outside. He looked every inch the implacable Lord of the West, and even Rin felt a tremor course through her at his immense power. He was resplendent in a stunning white kimono, his long silver hair flowing down his back and his sharp eyes hard and cold as gold. His glance cut across the room and locked on her as soon as she stepped into the room. She bowed her head respectfully and he motioned her forward, his eyes following her every move. As she looked up at him once more she saw past his cool gaze to the truth. Sesshoumaru was just as tense as she was. Her apprehension solidified into a knot of worry in her stomach, and she surreptitiously pressed her hands against it. Settling down next to her mate, she concentrated on taking deep, calm breaths as the supplicants continued to petition their lord, eying the bakeneko on her shoulder warily as they did. She fought not to fidget, but the longer she sat the harder her heart began to pound. She could feel Arata's claws digging into her shoulder and his tails flicking in agitation as he picked up on her nerves, and reached up to stroke him in an attempt to ease them both. A warm pulse of power slid along the length of her spine, Sesshoumaru reaching out to her to offer his own comfort and though her face remained impassive the warmth in her eyes as she looked at him in gratitude seemed to comfort him as well. Together they sat late into the night, much later than they would have had they not been looking for something to distract them from their worries.

A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and a moment later a tengu stumbled through the door. His eyes were wide and panicked as he approached the dais and fell to his knees, trembling as he waited for Sesshoumaru to acknowledge him. Her senses tingled and with a start Rin realized this was the demon that had been following her children. Her heart froze in her chest.

"Clear the room," Sesshoumaru said quietly, his cold gaze locked on the tengu at his feet. The youkai surrounding them stumbled over themselves in their haste to obey, the deadly calm of his voice making it clear that their lives were in danger. In less than a moment Rin and Sesshoumaru were looking down on the shaking form of the bird youkai in front of them. Arata slithered down Rin's shoulder to the ground as Sesshoumaru's cold eyes bored into the hapless demon, and unable to bear it any longer the youkai began to talk.

"It's the children my lord," he stuttered, pressing his forehead to the ground. He gasped for breath. "They…they're gone."

Rin's world fell away from her and she sat staring at the youkai, unseeing. There was a strange ringing in her ears, and she couldn't concentrate. Vaguely she saw Sesshoumaru blur, his eyes flashing blood red and his stripes jagged tears along his jaw as he lifted the tengu from the floor by his neck. She understood that Sesshoumaru was demanding information from the terrified youkai, but could hear nothing past the roaring of her blood in her ears. The tengu's voice echoed in her head…_gone….they're gone….._

"Mistress," Arata's whisper floated through her mind, barely penetrating the fog. She turned slowly to see the bakeneko looking up at her worriedly, but could not respond. She stood and turned, walking out of the room. As she moved, the cocoon of numbness that had surrounded her began to unravel, and soon she was running across the grounds through the darkness. She sprinted as fast as she could towards the little gate where she had last seen her children and managed to make it out onto the path before she started screaming.

Her legs gave out beneath her as raw anguish overwhelmed her and she doubled over, sobs ripping from her throat uncontrolled. The cold stars blinked mercilessly down upon her as she clawed at the dirt, trying to drag herself forward to where her children had gone but she couldn't see, could barely move under the onslaught of her grief. The despair was crushing, and for a moment all she could do was cling to her sanity as her screams tore from her chest, leaving her hollow. _They're gone…_

Distantly Rin felt strong arms wrap themselves around her and an instant later she was cradled in the protective embrace of her husband. She buried her face in his neck and clung to him as she wept brokenly. His claws were buried in her hair as he held her tightly, nearly crushing her against him. After a moment he pulled back, grasping her by her upper arms.

"Enough of this," Sesshoumaru said firmly, shaking her a bit. Rin bit her lip and blinked the tears from her eyes, doing her best to focus on her mate. He nodded his head in approval.

"Now get up. We will find them," he growled.

Rin looked deep into his golden eyes and the resolve she saw in them kindled a tiny, fragile flame of hope in her broken heart. She nodded slowly, and he released her arms and reached up to cup her face. He stroked his long thumbs across her cheeks, the deadly claws gently wiping the tear tracks from her face. He stood gracefully, scooping her up and leaping into the sky. The cold air whipping across her face snapped Rin the rest of the way out of her stupor, and rage began to burn deep inside her, thawing out the cold of her despair. Whoever had dared to take her children would feel agony beyond anything they had ever imagined. With every heartbeat the fury grew until it was pulsing through her like acid, burning through her veins. The pressure built inside her until it was a tangible thing that she could feel in the tips of her fingers, and she shook her head, shocked and a little afraid of what she was feeling.

High in the sky the hapless tengu was soaring, and upon seeing Sesshoumaru speeding towards him he wheeled around and headed towards the camp where the children were meant to be staying. After a few miles he tucked back his wings and dove, Sesshoumaru following close behind. Landing, the bird youkai transformed back into his human form, and, giving Sesshoumaru a wide berth, began to speak.

"I followed them as commanded, my lord, flying high and remaining invisible. They were making good time when suddenly my sense of them simply vanished. I circled, searching for them, but it is as if they just disappeared. We have several wings sweeping the area as we speak looking for some sign of them," he finished warily. Setting Rin gently on her feet Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, his sensitive nose taking in the scents around him. He clearly sensed their trail coming from towards the castle, both smelled healthy. He could find no indication that they had been anxious, and the sharp acidic scent of fear was nowhere to be found. He traced their steps, moving quickly, eyes picking up clues of their passing. Along the path he found a broken twig covered in Katsurou's scent, the boy had brushed it aside as he passed, and the leaves on the other side of the path carried Miyako's scent from where she had slid past them on her journey. The trail was as clearly marked as any he had ever seen until he stepped beneath the boughs of an enormous tree. There, the trail simply stopped, as if the children had ceased to exist. Narrowing his eyes, he ran his clawed hand over the trunk of the tree, finding nothing out of the ordinary about it. Besides the normal scents of the wildlife of the forest and one lone oni in disguised as a deer, nothing had come upon this spot since the twins had. If something had come along and kidnapped them he would have smelled the trail. There was no change in their scent indicating that they had shifted into their demon forms, and even if they had the younglings had not yet been able to achieve flight, but Sesshoumaru searched for scents in the air as well, just to be sure. Nothing, their scents simply ended, and Sesshoumaru was bewildered.

Rin glanced around at the shrubbery surrounding the trail.

"There's no sign of a struggle," she said, peering through the darkness. They moved wordlessly along the trail, headed towards the camp where the twins were meant to have gone and searching for some sign of them. The forest was black around them as Rin followed Sesshoumaru, dodging low hanging branches as she searched for some sign of the children. Reaching the clearing, there was nothing to indicate that the twins had ever reached this point, and Rin closed her eyes against the disappointment that filled her.

"Where could they have gone?" she whispered as Sesshoumaru paced the clearing. He flexed his claws, long and sharp, yearning for an enemy he could destroy. He shook his head, wishing he had an answer for her.

Above them, a tengu called and Sesshoumaru snapped his head up. Rin held her breath as her mate listened to the bird and an instant later Sesshoumaru turned and scooped her into his arms.

"They found something," he said shortly, and they leapt into the air. Rin clutched at Sesshoumaru's shoulders as they flew through the night, her heart in her throat. If they had found the twins that would have said so, instead they found _something._ Rin peered through the darkness as the earth sped by beneath them, eyes narrowing. They seemed to be headed towards the second camp. As they passed by the lake she felt Sesshoumaru stiffen suddenly, then he plummeted like a stone, causing Rin to squeal in surprise and cling to him tighter. He landed on the shore near the water, eyes searching the darkness as he drew in great breaths of air.

"They were here," he muttered, setting Rin down.

"How long ago?" Rin demanded, "They just reappeared here?"

"It's been several hours, and if anything I would say that they reappeared _in _the lake," he responded, smelling the lake water that had covered them. Rin frowned.

"I don't understand," she said, frustrated. "How did they get here?"

Sesshoumaru did not answer, focused on the trail he found. Turning on his heel he stalked into the trees, Rin following right behind him.

"Miyako was angry, Katsurou was excited," he murmured, "but neither seems hurt."

Rin took a shaky breath, thankful for that much at least. As they neared the camp, they could hear a commotion through the trees. Stepping out onto the bank of the river, Rin's eyes widened. Tengus were crawling over the scene carrying torches as they surveyed the wreckage. The remains of a fire still smoldered in a ring of rocks, hours old and dying. There were great scuff marks in the earth where her children had struggled fiercely, their packs ripped and abandoned. There was no sign of either of them.

Sesshoumaru's face was expressionless, but inside his beast was roaring. There was no scent of blood, but his children's scents were doused in fear and he gritted his teeth in helpless rage that he could not destroy their tormentor immediately. The entire camp was drenched in the scent of the tengus who had searched it, but Sesshoumaru could clearly follow the trail of his children until he reached the rushing river where the scents disappeared. Beneath everything else was another scent, almost non-existant, but enough so that Sesshoumaru's lip curled and he clenched his teeth. The scent grew a fraction stronger as one of the tengus gingerly approached him.

"My lord, we searched the entire camp, and this was the only clue we could find."

Sesshoumaru's gaze locked on the tiny tuft of hair that the bird youkai presented to him. His eyes narrowed dangerously, and despite his legendary control he could not bite back the snarl that escaped him.

"Cats."

_**A/N: Stupid kittehs! Always causing trouble -.- So sorry for the long wait, I was abducted by aliens and taken to their home planet to be studied, however their scientists gave up because I'm an impenetrable vault of mystery. Also, I'm fairly useless and they realized they were wasting their time. I did get a T-shirt out of it though, so woo-hoo on that! Anyhoo, as always please R&R, I live for your comments! lovelovelovelove you all muchly :D**_

_**~ShadowS**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I have spent the last two months in a prison camp for attempting to steal the Inuyasha characters. For one brief, shining moment, they were mine! Alas, no longer...**_

~Chapter 5~

Rin smoothed her shaking hands over the clean lines of her fighting gear. The black material clung to her like a second skin, providing protection even as it allowed her complete freedom of movement. The sun shone deceptively bright as she straightened the armor plates that covered her, the swirling yellow and blue mimicking the colors on Sesshoumaru's sash. Mechanically she checked her weapons, fingers flitting over the handle of her katana and the long dagger tucked into her belt. She paused, hand resting on the hilt of the dagger as she remembered the old enemy who had given it to her. It had been fourteen years since she had stared into the eyes of Katashi, Sesshoumaru's former general. She had had the same feeling then as she did now, a chill creeping up her spine, whispering that something was off. Taking a deep breath, she pushed away the terror and anger that was threatening to overwhelm her and focused, determined to analyze the situation logically.

Last night her children had been taken, the cats implicated by the strands of hair found at the camp site. There were no scents to follow, they had taken great pains to cover their tracks and the scent of the tengu search party had covered any lingering traces. Even if they had been successful at veiling themselves completely, the cats would know that Sesshoumaru would destroy everything to find his children, what did they stand to gain?

A gentle nudge at her shoulder caused her to turn, and she met two sets of adoring eyes that had been watching over her since childhood. Ah-Un took a step forward, his great reptilian body rippling with muscle under his gleaming scales. He had already been saddled and both heads were regarding her impatiently, ready to be off. Rin reached out her hands and both heads pressed their muzzles into her palms, nuzzling her affectionately. Pulling away, she quickly plaited her hair in a tight braid and stepped forward to swing into the saddle. Taking up the reins, she squeezed her thighs lightly and the great beast began to pace forward out of the stables. A dark form split from the shadows, and a streak of midnight raced across the floor and launched itself into the air. Ah-Un didn't even flinch as Arata dug his claws into the dragons blanket and hauled himself up onto Rins lap.

Rin glanced fondly down at the cat, who was determinedly looking straight ahead as Ah-Un ambled into a clearing, refusing to look at her. Last night when she and Sesshoumaru had returned to the castle and begun preparations to confront the cats, she had asked the Bakeneko to stay behind, unable to bear the thought of anyone else she loved being in danger. He had balked and apparently, in typical cat fashion, decided to ignore her completely. She ran her hand down his velvety head and the tension slowly seeped out of his shoulders as he realized that she would not force him to leave. When he leaned slightly into her caress, she smiled just a bit, glad he had defied her after all.

Without warning the temperature in the clearing seemed to drop as demonic power crawled up Rin's spine, powerful and barely contained. All three companions turned to see Sesshoumaru glide into the clearing, his cold, deadly rage leeching the warmth from everything around him. Rin caught her breath at the sinister beauty of him, the dark lord she had not seen in more than a decade. Since defeating Katashi and settling in with the children he had become...not softer, but more content. There had been less need for the cold ruthless killer he had once been, and he had grown into a leader that, if not known for his compassion, had built a reputation for being strong and just.

Now, Sesshoumaru was death behind a dispassionate mask, Rin could see it in his eyes, in the way his muscles flexed as he moved effortlessly beneath the heavy weight of his battle armor. Despite the dire situation, Rin drank in the incredible beauty of him, the black chest plate a stark contrast to the pure white of his kimono, the shocking swirl of blue and yellow in his sash, and the blossoms on his collar and sleeves picked out in red so deep that they looked like blood. The sun glittered off of the deadly points of his shoulder armor, and danced along the hilt of Bakseiga where it hung low at his hip.

Quickly meeting Rin's eyes, Sesshoumaru launched himself into the air and Rin sent Ah-Un leaping after him. Arata crouched and leaned against Rin's legs, claws dug deeply into the saddle and eyes narrowed against the fierce wind as they sped through the air at incredible speeds. After a moment he gave up looking forward and pressed his face against Rin in an effort to protect his delicate whiskers and ears from the onslaught. Rin crouched low in an effort to shelter them both, but she dared not slow down. Even now Ah-Un was straining to keep pace with Sesshoumaru, anything slower and the daiyoukai would be beyond the horizon before she could blink, and Rin was willing to suffer physical discomfort to see that he was not alone when he entered enemy territory.

They had fought at the campsite, and Rin was still deeply hurt by the difficult and painful battle. In Sesshoumaru's eyes, the traces of cat fur at the scene of his children's abduction had been utterly damning, and he had wanted to leave immediately to confront the powerful clan. Knowing that Sesshoumaru's 'confrontation' would mean battle and ultimately the destruction of the cats, Rin had begged him to return to the castle long enough for her to grab her gear and accompany him. As she fought to keep her furious mate in sight, Rin could not help but replay everything in her mind.

"Cats" Sesshoumaru spat, golden eyes swirling with the color of blood. His youkai pulsed around him and the tengus fell back. Even Rin, who through the mating mark was protected from his power, flinched. Catching the motion out of the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru locked down his emotions, turning into a pillar of ice. He turned on his heel, not acknowledging anyone, and prepared to leap into the air. A sudden weight held him, and though it was insignificant to his strength he whirled around, teeth bared. His power pulsed out of him in a shockwave and the tengus scattered like startled pigeons, retreating from the enraged daiyoukai as fast as their wings could take them. Rin glared at him mutinously, refusing to relinquish his mokamoka from her desperate grasp.

"I'm coming with you," she said. Sesshoumaru pulled free, not hurting her but not willing to be stopped. He turned away dismissively.

"No."

Rin stared at his back in shock. How could he think to leave her behind?

"Sesshoumaru, I'm coming with you," she repeated, unbelieving. He didn't even pause, stepping away from her and vanishing into the sky. Rin stared after him, stunned, and her already broken heart cracked a little further. He'd left.

It was if she had no more room for heartache, and so her sorrow transformed into a burning hot rage.

"SESSHOUMARU!" she screamed, knowing his incredible ears would hear her even though he had surely traveled some distance already "EITHER YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU, OR I SWEAR TO EVERY GOD THAT EXISTS I WILL LEAVE AND FIND THEM ON MY OWN!"

An instant later the enraged daiyoukai slammed into the ground in front of her with such force that her hair blew back from her face and her kimono whipped out behind her, but she did not flinch. He leaned over her, nose to nose, his rage a palpable thing, but she matched him glare for glare.

"I will lock you in the castle," he threatened, a quiet hiss.

"I will kill every person in the castle to get out," she answered.

"You could die," he growled, but she was in no mood to be moved by his concern.

"So could you," she snarled.

"You'll slow me down."

"Then quit wasting time!"

With a curse, Sesshoumaru snatched her none too gently and leaped back into the sky, headed towards the she had won the argument, Rin felt as though they had lost something much more precious.

Rin blinked, telling herself that the tears tracking down her face were because of the wind. Arata peeked up at her before nuzzling closer, trying to comfort her, and it was nearly her undoing. Savagely she bit back her sorrow, trying to hold on to the anger that had filled her earlier. Couldn't Sesshoumaru understand that she had lost her children, just as he had? Did he not understand that she would without hesitation fight, kill, or die if it meant that they would be safe? How could he think that she could possibly stay home when everyone she loved most in the world was in danger?

Arata shivered from the cold wind, and Rin's brow furrowed. She stroked the cat thoughtfully, a sudden revelation easing the pain in her heart just a bit. Hadn't she done the same thing to Arata as Sesshoumaru had done to her? Rin had been less high handed, but she wasn't a daiyoukai accustomed to being obeyed without question. She had asked Arata to stay behind, wanting him safe even though she knew he was without question able to take care of himself. She had simply been unable to bear the thought of anyone else she loved being in danger, had wanted to comfort of knowing he was safe so that she could focus on finding her children.

Sesshoumaru was just as enraged and terrified and lost as she was, and had wanted to know his mate was safe. Still, he had been cruel, and Rin was still hurting from it.

Sesshoumaru surged forward and Rin squeezed Ah-Un tightly, urging him to even greater speeds, keeping one hand on Arata to help steady him. Far off in the distance, but closing rapidly she could see a great fortress rearing up from the trees. She hadn't realized how quickly they had flown over the land, they were deep in cat territory. Sesshoumaru was a blur out in front of them, and despite her encouragement the dragon beneath her could not keep up with the daiyoukai. From high up in the air she saw her mate dive, landing with deadly grace on in front of the enormous gates of the fortress. Arata wailed in surprise when she gave Ah-Un the order to dive and they dropped like a stone, but Rin was desperate to catch up to Sesshoumaru before the cats could attack. They plummeted to the earth, but Rin could already see the gates swinging wide. They reached the ground just as a youkai pair stepped through the gates, and Rin slid off of Ah-Un before he could stop completely. Arata slid to the ground behind her, shaking and ruffled, but he hissed valiantly at the pair as they stalked forward.

The effort was wasted, neither youkai spared him a glance. As they approached, Rin sized them up. The male was tall and powerfully built, with high cheekbones and an aristocratic air. His sharp ears and long hair were stripped, the curious markings along his face reminiscent of the cat that was his other form. He wore a deep blue kimono over a lighter blue hakama, and both were stunningly embroidered with silver thread. His eyes were his most striking feature, a crystal clear blue slashed from top to bottom by narrow slit of his pupil.

It was hard to tell the female's eye color, her pupil was dilated until her eyes seemed entirely black. She had fine, delicate features and long graceful limbs, her long tawny gold hair flowing gently around her curved cat ears. She was softer than her mate, almost fragile, and Rin could see her shaking with some suppressed emotion, though she clutched at the katana at her side with grim determination. Her pale kimono was the color of new leaves, soft and bright. These were the clan leaders then. As they came closer, the male began to pick up speed, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Sesshoumaru move forward. With a sense of horror Rin realized there would be no discussion, no demands or threats. This was simply a battle to the death, with the victor claiming the children. With a blood chilling hiss, the male bared his long fangs and launched himself at his adversary. Sesshoumaru lashed out with his poisonous claws, faster than Rin could see but the cat youkai called on the reflexes of his demonic form and twisted impossibly out of the way. The cat lashed out with his own claws, but in an instant Sesshoumaru was gone, beyond his reach.

Rin had no more time to watch her mate, the female cat whipped out her katana and charged. Rin leapt out of the way, sliding her own weapon free just as the female swung at her will all her might. Rin deflected the blow and pulled back on the counter attack, a strange feeling niggling at the back of her mind. The female launched herself forward again and once more Rin effortlessly turned away the blow. With a scream of rage, the youkai lashed once more and Rin skipped to the side, frowning.

The female's furious attacks were clumsy and uncoordinated, she had very little training, assuming she had any at all. She was already tiring, gasping for breath, and when Rin looked into her eyes she noticed tear tracks glistening on her cheeks. When the female attacked once more Rin snaked her katana around her opponents blade, neatly disarming her, and both opponents froze when Rin's blade snaked up to kiss the youkai's throat.

The female balled her hands into fists at her sides, chest heaving with her labored breaths. Her eyes burned with hatred, even as furious tears coursed unchecked down her face.

"Just give them back," the youkai hissed, her voice cracking in anguish. Rin felt her blood run cold, and fought to keep her hand from shaking.

"Explain yourself," Rin demanded. The female's lips curling back to show her incredibly sharp eye-teeth.

"Don't pretend your ignorance," the female snarled, though she was still shaking with what Rin was beginning to recognize as fear and torment, the very same emotions coursing through Rin.

"Someone took your children too," Rin murmured, slightly dazed. The female narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Rin met her gaze and said clearly, "My son and daughter are missing. Cat hair was found at the camp where they were taken." She slowly removed her sword from the other woman's throat.

Wordlessly, the female reached into her kimono and withdrew a small, broken dagger. Reaching out, Rin carefully took the weapon. The blade had snapped, though the edge was jagged and sharp. Clearly emblazoned on the hilt was Sesshoumaru's crest.

"There was blood…" the youkai whispered, choking on the words. Rin whirled around.

"Sesshoumaru!" she yelled, trying to stop the battle between the lords, but it was useless. Sesshoumaru's eyes were the color of blood, his fangs extended as his beast demanded its release to battle. The cat lord was in a similar state, his eyes glowing as he struck once more at his opponent and missed. It was a testament to his strength that he was not already dead, though his left arm hung uselessly at his side and he was bleeding from several wounds. The lords leapt apart, then charged towards each other once more. Before they could clash, both caught a movement in their peripherals and jumped back. A dagger whistled past them, passing through where the two of them would have been had they engaged once more. They turned instinctively to face the new threat.

Rin stood serenely, as if she had not just thrown a weapon at the two most powerful demons in the land.

"My lords," she said with a bow, all three youkai gawking at her. "We've been set up."

_**A/N: Sorry about the long wait my friends, my life has suddenly been riddled with shenanigan of late. Sorry, I so sorry! Tell me you forgive me, R&R, pleasepleasethanksloveyouall!  
**_

_**~ShadowS**_


End file.
